Mine and only Mine
by Bluekit5
Summary: Rukia was out and about with her friends on a cold December day when her life was turned upside down. To Ichigo the vampire it was simple; he bit her and made Rukia his mate forever. To Rukia it meant having to give up everything she worked for in life just because he had made her his mate. She was his and only his forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I have come up with another story idea while updating another story. I'll be updating three stories at the same time now so updates will be spread farther apart. :( Maybe… Well enjoy :D**

She only wanted a little fun. Nothing more, nothing less. But somehow everything had to go wrong for her.

He had her pinned down while his teeth went her lovely neck. She screamed as he bit down into her neck and sucked out some of her delicious blood. He kept her pinned down as she squirmed around. She cried out in pain as he bit down again. He winced when he heard her, but bit down even harder and felt her go limp. Carefully he licked the remaining blood from her neck and gathered her up in his arms.

xxxxx

Rukia felt a sharp pain in her neck as the harsh sunlight woke her up. She tried to move, but a pair of arms where securely wrapped around her waist. Starting to panic, she wiggled around and tried to unravel the arms from around her.

"Good morning love," a voice breathed into her ear.

"Gah!" She screamed and fell off the bed when the arms released her. She scooted back to get a good look at the man on the bed. His hair was strangely orange and his eyes vivid amber color. Her hand went up to her neck and felt a mark. Gently running her fingers over it, she winced and dropped her hand to her side.

"What-why?" Rukia stuttered out. The orange-haired man sat up in bed.

"It will heal soon. Now come back to bed, it's too early to be up," he said, patting the empty space on the bed.

"N-no. I don't have an idea who you are and I want to go back home," Rukia said, backing up towards the window. He frowned and stood up.

"You don't remember anything I said from last night?" he asked.

"I remember something biting my neck," Rukia said confused. She eyed him cautiously.

"That was me," he admitted.

"Why the hell would you bite me?!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart if you haven't picked up the hints and I marked you as my mate yesterday," he said casually as if it was no big deal at all. Rukia's eyes widened and she began to shake her head.

"No, no, no, no, no. I have a boyfriend. I'm not your mate nor will I ever be," Rukia was to the door within an instant, about to turn the knob when a burning sensation began in her bite mark. She dropped to the floor clutching her neck. The burning sensation engulfed her whole body and had her screaming out in pain.

"Make it stop! Please!" She cried out. And suddenly the pain was gone as if it was never there in the first place. Rukia laid on the floor sweating and gasping for breathe. Ichigo tried to pick her up, but Rukia swatted him away with a weak arm.

"Don't-don't touch me," she whispered. He scooped her up anyway and gently laid her on the bed.

"I can touch you whenever I want since you're _my_ mate," Ichigo growled, leaning over her. "Anyways, I'm going to go and get breakfast. Stay here." He locked the door from the outside and left. Rukia let out a shudder and sat up. She walked over to the door and tried to open it even though she knew for a fact it wouldn't open. She couldn't turn the knob as expected. Turning around, she remembered that there was a window. Running to it, she flung it open. She grabbed her jacket that she had on last night from the floor and threw it on her. She peered out the window and saw she was on a second floor of a house. She weighted her options and decided to pray that the snow drifts were enough to break her fall. Closing her eyes, she dropped out of the window and into the snow. It crunched under her weight and let her slip under a few inches.

Rukia opened her eyes and realized that most of the snow drifts were taller than her. She pushed her way to the top and carefully walked on top of the snow. She steadily made her way, a few times tripping or falling through the snow until she reached the edge of the hill the house was atop of.

xxxxx

Ichigo walked down the halls and to the kitchen.

"Crabbes!" He called out. A brown-haired man appeared out of a door and came towards Ichigo.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"You have breakfast ready?"

"Of course sir. I'll have to cook bring it out to you. Double of everything, eh?"

"Yes. You know why."

"I do, sir. COOK!" Crabbes bellowed out and a scrawny man wearing a cook's uniform came scurrying out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands. Crabbes took the tray out of his hands and proceeded to go up the stairs with it when Ichigo stopped him.

"I'll take it up," Ichigo said and gingerly took the tray from Crabbes. Crabbes bowed his head and shooed the cook away telling he was getting paid to just stand around. Ichigo grinned at his butler and headed up the stairs.

"Breakfast, Rukia," he called as he unlocked the door. A cold breeze was blown his way as he searched the room for her. The midget was gone! Cursing, he hastily dropped the tray on the nightstand, spilling a few things on the floor and used his vampire super speed to run to the open window. Looking out, he saw a dark shape at the edge of the hill, hesitating. He jumped out the window, causing snow to fly everywhere, and sped towards the shape.

xxxxx

Rukia hesitated to try and go down the hill. She was about to turn around when something or someone crashed into her and sent them flying down the snow covered hill. She saw a flash of orange hair as she tumbled down and a pair of arms fastened onto her, pulling her closer. Snow flew into her face and hair and she squeezed her eyes shut. They finally came to a stop and Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see Ichigo's face an inch from hers and his arms resting in the snow by her sides. _She's so pretty with snow sparkling in her hair_, he thought. He grinned and got up so she could also get up.

"Don't try to run away," he advised. "I can catch you, you know." Rukia sighed and sat up. She started to shiver since all she had to warm her up was her old, worn-down jacket. Ichigo noticed and scooped her up in his arms.

"I can walk you know!" Rukia snapped and jumped out of his arms.

"But you're cold and I can't have my mate getting sick, can I?" He almost sang and grabbed a hold of her.

"Let go of me now," Rukia warned and punched Ichigo in the chest. He wasn't affected.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said. The burning sensation came back through Rukia's bite mark, but went away quickly.

"What-what the hell?" Rukia choked out.

"Let's just say don't make me mad," Ichigo grinned. Rukia gave him a weird look and turned her head away. They started to walk back to the house when Ichigo suddenly picked her up and used his speed to get to the house faster. He set her down and walked in the house through the front door, pausing to glance back to see if she was following. She quietly followed him with a far away expression on her face. He led her back to the room and opened the door for her. She silently went in, a plan already forming in her mind despite the warning he already gave her. She slowly bided her time as they ate breakfast and the day went by. They stayed in the room all day, Rukia sitting quietly on the bed while Ichigo talked about how he had her whole wardrobe here in the closet since woman couldn't wear the same clothes day after day like men could, and he joked. She sat on the bed the whole time, refusing to say a word and hoping this was just a bad, bad dream. If only.

Ichigo noticed, but decided to just keep talking. Finally, at 10 pm he said it was time for bed.

"Why do you decide what time I go to bed? Suppose I'm not even tired?" Rukia protested.

"Because you're _my _mate and I get to decide that's why," he returned.

"Fine whatever. Where's the bathroom so I can get changed into my pajamas?" Rukia asked.

"Here. You don't need to go into the bathroom to change, _my _pretty mate," Ichigo said.

"Stop calling me your mate in every sentence. And I want to change in the bathroom," Rukia argued.

"No. You change in here or not at all," he said stubbornly.

"Fine, I just won't change at all," Rukia laid down, covered herself with a blanket, and closed her eyes.

"In this house we share," Ichigo growled and snatched some of the blanket from her. She yanked it back.

"There's another perfectly good blanket sitting right there," Rukia pointed towards the end of the bed where a baby blue blanket lay.

"Nah. I'd rather share a blanket with _my_ mate," Ichigo yanked some of the blanket back.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me your mate," Rukia said, turning her back to him.

"I can't not call you what you are," he said wrapping his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but he only tightened his grip around her. Sighing she gave up and focused and getting a few hours sleep.

xxxxx

At midnight, Rukia woke up and yawned. Untangling Ichigo's arms from her, she stepped out of bed and shoved her jacket on. Quietly she opened the window and closed it after her, standing tip-toe on the edge. She jumped on the snow drift and sunk a few inches. She carefully walked on the snow, looking to the skies as a snowflake landed on her nose.

_Good. My tracks will be covered so he won't be able to find me, _Rukia thought as more snowflakes fell to Earth.

She trudged on for what she thought was a long time, but she collapsed exhausted on the ground. She was down the hill and to the forest, far enough away from him for her. She weakly stood back up and found a pile of giant boulders haphazardly piled over each other. She found a tiny space between two boulders and squeezed in. It was a little warmer in her little 'cave', where the snow could not reach. Settling down, she leaned her head on the side of the 'cave' and shivered. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head don her knees and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

xxxxx

Ichigo mumbled in his sleep and groped around for the lost warmth that used to be next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. He stumbled out of bed and checked the bathroom that was connected to his room to see if she was in there. Nope. He cursed silently and looked out the window. He couldn't make out any tracks so he doubled-checked to see if he had actually locked the door. It was locked. How did that damn midget get out? He decided to make sure she hadn't gone out the window again and saw it was snowing heavily. No wonder he couldn't see any tracks, the snow must have covered up them if there was any. He opened the window and jumped out and followed the path he had gone earlier when she got out in the morning. He looked down the hill and saw a few slid marks down it. He jumped down the hill and followed the tracks to the forest. From there, he could smell her scent and tracked her down to a pile of boulders. He peered in one of the spaces between two of them. There she was, shivering in her sleep. Slowly, he wedged himself in and snapped his fingers softly. Her eyes immediately snapped open.

"Found you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, my computer broke and is never coming back. :,P So I got a new one! So, I'm going to explain a few things. Rukia had not been turned into a vampire because Ichigo has to bite her twice in the same spot. Also he has some kind of vampire power to make her bite mark burn. I'll explain more later. Enjoy! :D**

"Found you." Rukia's eyes snapped open and she saw Ichigo an inch or two away from her. She groaned and slammed her head on her knees. He grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her out into the open.

"I told you, you can't run from me," he gloated. Rukia dug her heels into the ground and refused to move. "Come on." Rukia tired to yank her wrist back, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"No," he said smugly. "Stop trying to escape, little mate. You can't escape me."

"I would if you'd let go of me! You're going to snap my wrist in half!" Rukia retorted. Ichigo loosened his grip on her wrist, but snagged her other wrist. She struggled in his grasp and said every curse word she could think of. He simply chuckled and dragged her along with him. Suddenly he heard a snap and Rukia screamed.

"You fucking bastard!" she tried to aim a kick toward his 'area' as she clutched her left wrist and tears streamed down her face despite herself. His eyes widened in shock and he scooped her up in his arms while she thrashed around, cursing at him. He sped towards the house and smashed into the front door, it breaking into millions of splinters. She screamed in pain again as splinters sliced through her skin and he mentally slapped himself, reminding himself that she didn't have tough skin like him. He yelled for Crabbes, who appeared out of no where. His eyes widen in shock and he quickly tried to take Rukia from Ichigo to help her, but Ichigo growled at him and snarled 'mine'. Crabbes snatched his hands back and led them into a room equipped with medical supplies. Ichigo gently laid Rukia on a bed and watched as Crabbes nimbly wrapped Rukia's wrist in a cast as it started to dry. He then carefully pulled all of the splinters out of her skin with tweezers, rubbing some cream on her skin saying it would make her skin less itchy and irritable. Once Crabbes was done, Ichigo grabbed Rukia and in a flash they were both in Ichigo's room. Rukia sniffed a few times, determined not to cry in front of him and tried to jump out of his arms. He held onto her more securely.

"Would you let me go before you snap any more of my bones," Rukia said maybe a little too harshly. Ichigo winced, but refused to let her go. "Bloody hell!" she cussed at him and struggled against his grip on her.

"No," he growled and practically smashed her to his chest. She growled back and set on trying to bite him. He seemed amused as he watched her snap at him.

"Just fucking let go," she hissed and squirmed around. He shook his head and yawned. Before she realized it, Ichigo had fallen on the bed, Rukia still in his arms, and pinned her beneath him.

"Shit," she said and tried to push him off her. He was like a dead weight, already passed out. And he had to pass out on top of her. "Get off me, you fat lump!" she tried again. He groaned and shifted his weight somewhat off her. She was still pinned though. Scowling, she thumped him on the head to no avail. He growled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her from under him and to the side of him. She took the moment to try and free herself, but his grip was like iron. He squeezed her and tucked her head under his. She had to admit she felt safe like that, but that didn't matter at the moment. She needed to focus on how to get out of his grasp. She struggled some more even though it did her no good.

"Sleep," he mumbled. Sighing, Rukia obeyed and closed her eyes to try on sleep. It didn't come easy, especially with a certain orange-haired idiot clinging onto her like his live depended on it, but finally it decided to make an appearance. Soon she was sleeping peacefully.

Ichigo woke up with a yawn and saw that Rukia was still passed out. Her cast wrist was flung over his shoulder. She had a peaceful look on her face instead of the scowl that was usually set on her pretty face. She shivered and moved closer to him. Her head was resting on his chest. He smiled and drew a blanket over both of them. She snuggled into the warmth and nuzzled her head on his chest.

Ichigo glanced towards the window and saw that the sky was already dark. His alarm clock said it was only 6pm. Gently, he shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. She mumbled in protest.

"Five more minutes Byakuya," she mumbled and rolled over on her other side. Ichigo slightly frowned. He shook her again. She swatted his hand away, but opened her eyes anyway. She looked beyond confused and slowly backed away. Suddenly it hit her and she glanced down at her wrist before glaring at him. She made a growl sound and stood up from the bed.

"Where ya going?" Ichigo asked.

"To get changed," she shot him another glare and snatched up some clothes and headed into the connected bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ichigo smirked and heard clothes dropping on the floor and then a hopping sound. She came back out flustered and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Freaking skinny jeans," she muttered to herself.

"Jacket?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Rukia said, confused. Why would she need a jacket?

"Because it's cold outside?"

"Why are we going outside? Gonna take me back?" Rukia glared at him for the millionth time.

"Yes and no. I was going to suggest we take a walk or something," Ichigo said and stood up. His hair was slightly ruffled as he ran a hand through it.

"I can tough it out," Rukia said and jutted out her chin.

"You do realize it's the middle of winter, right?"

"So? I have reason that this little walk isn't going to last long," Rukia pulled her sleeves down so they covered her hands. Ichigo frowned again, but began to change.

"WOAH!" Rukia screamed and covered her eyes while running to the bathroom. Ichigo smirked and quickly changed.

"What? I can't change in front of my mate?" he teased.

"Hell no!" Rukia yelled from the bathroom. She opened the door and peeked through her fingers to make sure he was done. Once she saw he was, she walked out and crossed her arms. He smirked as he shrugged in a fluffy jacket. He walked out of the room, Rukia following him slowly. She sighed and followed him outside. The cold air hit her and she instantly shivered. She tried to make herself stop; she didn't want Ichigo to think she was weak. He saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye, but pretended not to notice. She walked alongside him as they walked in the frozen garden. It was quite beautiful, but Rukia hardly noticed as she shivered and hugged herself to keep warm. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Rukia, I can see you're cold," he commented and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. She protested and chucked it back at him. He chuckled and wrapped it around her again, tying the sleeves so she was stuck.

"Ichigo! Untie me now!" she hissed and struggled against the jacket. He laughed and continued walking, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was following. She wasn't. She was standing were she was a minute ago, still trying to break free. She hissed like a cat and glared at him. He walked back over to her and smirked.

"Naw, just come on," he said and began to walk again. Rukia glared at him and plopped down on the ground, refusing to move an inch.

"I'm not going anywhere until you untie me," she stated. Ichigo rolled her eyes, turned around, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled and flailed around. He ignored her and carried her back to the house. Once inside, he undid the knots he put in the sweatshirt. She glared at him and crossed her arms awkwardly because of the cast.

"Would ya stop glaring at me?" he said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"No," Rukia stuck her tongue at him. He did the same until his face erupted into a goofy grin.

"You know, you can act like a two year old sometimes," he teased. She made a face and huffed.

"I do not," she said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo smirked and let out a low chuckle. He glanced over at the clock.

"Just in time for dinner," he said. "You coming?" Rukia nodded her and followed Ichigo through the huge mansion. They ended up in a fancy dining room and Crabbes, as usual, appeared out of no where.

"Hello Ichigo," Crabbes said and bowed.

"Crabbes. Has the cook..?" Ichigo felt no need to continue.

"Of course," Crabbes replied and snapped his fingers. A cook appeared and set two plates on the long table. Ichigo pulled out a chair for Rukia. She gently sat and tried to get a blush from making an appearance on her pale cheeks. She quietly ate, sneaking glances up at Ichigo every now and then. Ichigo quickly ate, glancing up to see if Rukia was done. Once she was finished, Ichigo led them back upstairs.

"What are we going to hang out in your room all day?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"No not all the time, but there's other things we could do..." Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows. Rukia gagged.

"Hell no!" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why not?" he protested and frowned.

"Why not?! You're seriously asking that?! I barely even know you! I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't bitten me!" Rukia shouted and glared at him again.

"But you see," Ichigo closed the space between them and ran a hand down her arm, making her shiver. "You're my mate. And you know what that means." Rukia shivered again and tried to move away from the awkward position they were in. He grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the bed. She squirmed away from his grasp, but he leaned onto her, pressing his weight on her. She squeaked and glared at him.

"N-n-no. S-s-top it Ichigo," Rukia pleaded and squirmed. Ichigo growled and ripped her shirt open, trying to take her bra off.

"Stop it!" Rukia cried out. She was afraid of what was to happen, but knew she could not stop it.

xxxxxx

Rukia started to softly cry after Ichigo had fallen asleep. She pulled herself out of his grasp and stumbled to the bathroom. She shredded her torn clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water until it was piping hot. She grabbed a bar of soap, determined to scrub every inch of herself clean of him. She rubbed herself until her skin was raw and red. Turning off the water, she quickly threw on some clothes and pulled her hair into a short ponytail. She hesitated at the door, keeping her hand on the knob. For a few minutes she just stood there before opening the door and stepping in. Ichigo was still fast asleep, his mouth hanging open, a little drool coming out. Rukia paused and stood in the middle of the room. She then slipped out of the room and decided to explore the mansion. Sighing, she padded down the many hallways and peered into different, and random, rooms. She found what she thought could be the living room and collapsed on a couch. She really didn't want to be in the same room as Ichigo at that moment.

_Why did he do that? _Rukia thought as a tear slid down her cheek. _I told him to stop, and now… Now I can't be called a virgin anymore. What would Nii-sama say if he found out? _Rukia hiccupped and held back a sob as it slowly started to hit her what happened not even twenty minutes ago. Burying her head in her hands, she began to sob uncontrollably.

xxxxxx

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes, searching for Rukia. When he couldn't find her, he sat up in bed and rubbed his head.

"Where's the midget?" he said to himself and stood up, throwing on a pair of pants. "Hey! Midget!" Ichigo stepped out of the room and called for Rukia. He roamed the halls until he paused outside a door and heard sobbing. He quietly opened the door and saw Rukia curled up in a ball sobbing her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" he rushed over and asked her, taking her in his arms. She shied away from his touch.

"Don't-don't touch me," she sobbed and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. Rukia shook her head before suddenly glaring at him.

"As if you didn't know," she scorned.

"What?" he asked, still somewhat confused.

"What?! You _RAPED_ me!" Rukia screeched and sprang up, running out of the room. Ichigo was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Crabbes.

"If I may, I suggest you leave her alone for a bit," Crabbes said before exiting the room. Ichigo sighed and nodded, sitting on the couch. She said that he had…_raped _her. Now rape was a very ugly word and an act he thought he would have never committed. Though she was his mate, wasn't she? Isn't that was what mates did? He sighed again and leaned on his elbow.

After what he considered to be a little bit, Ichigo walked out of the room and into his bedroom. He found Rukia curled up in a ball, covered by a thick blanket. The blanket rose up and down with her breathing. He padded up to the bed and leaned over, peering at her. Her eyes were closed indicating she was sleeping. She twitched in her sleep and mumbled, "Stop." He flinched and climbed into bed with her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his arms and twisted herself around unconsciously and nuzzled into the warmth of his body. He half-smiled and tucked her head under his chin.

Rukia woke up to warmth running through her body. She opened her eyes to see a fluffly, orange mess in her face. She gasped and only one thing could process through her mind: rape.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia's eyes widened and she began to breathe heavily. Ichigo was still asleep beside her. She tried to calm herself down and slipped out of his arms slowly. She quickly slid off the bed and paced around the room.  
Pausing, she looked over at Ichigo's face. He looked peaceful, the permanent scowl wiped away. She cast another look at his tranquil face before sharply turning away.

Taking a breathe in, she walked over to the closet where he kept her clothes in. She was still amazed that he managed to steal all her clothes from her closet back at home. Her hand paused on the closet knob as she turned over that thought in her head. How had he gotten all her clothes over here? Judging from how far away his mansion must be from her home town, it was a big task; also considering she had so many clothes. She then remembers he was a vampire-or whatever- and he could have used that stupid super speed power of his. He was like that Twilight vampire- oh what was his name again? She tried to recall the name of the vampire apart of that Twilight movie-where her friend Momo dragged her to see.  
Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the closet and grabbed the first few things she saw. Feeling like she was being watched, Rukia quickly spun around, but Ichigo was still sleeping. She narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form and turned back to the closet. Grabbing another item, she went into the adjoining bathroom. She closed the door and locked it before slipping out of yesterday's clothes. Pulling on simple jeans and a shirt, she looked herself over the mirror.  
A bruise was starting to form on her left forearm. Staring at the one of many bruises brought back the painful memories of yesterday night.  
~Flashback~  
"N-n-no!" Rukia stammered and tried to push the heavy man off her. It was no use. With her broken wrist, it was impossible to get Ichigo off her. Even if her left wrist was perfectly fine, she still wouldn't have been able to push him off.  
"Stop!" Rukia's voice was becoming hoarse from yelling at him to stop or no. But he didn't. Rukia panicked and started squirming around. She hadn't been put in this situation before and she didn't like it. Sure, she had been almost mugged, but it was no big deal. She had used her self-defense moves on the thief and survived the scrap, but this was something entirely different. She was completely and utterly powerless. Something she never wanted to be.  
~End~  
Rukia shut her eyes and tried to rid her mind of those thoughts. No, she couldn't be thinking of those thoughts. It was too painful.  
She grasped the edge of the sink counter as she felt her legs buckle.  
_Stay strong._ She told herself. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the counter so hard. These thoughts were really bothering her. They were nagging at the back off her head, minding her of what happened. Of what he did to her. Of what he so unfairly stole from her.  
Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She fought them. She could not cry. No, she would not cry. Crying was a sign a weakness. Crying was a sign that he got to her. She wanted to believe he didn't get to her, that nothing ever happened. That she was going to be perfectly fine.  
"Rukia?"  
She stiffened as she heard her name. She didn't answer. She just stood by the sink, gripping the counter too tightly.  
"Rukia?" his voice was harsher now. He knew exactly where she was. She refused to move. More like couldn't.  
Rukia scolded herself as she shivered when he called her name a third time. _You're tougher than this, Rukia. Stop acting like a fucking wimp!_  
Her body froze completely as she saw him enter through the mirror.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo grumbled while rubbing his face. She didn't answer. She couldn't. There HE was. The one who stole her innocence. The one who corrupted her. Oh God, what would Byakuya say? He'd be so disappointed that she let Ichigo do this to her.  
"Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" he sighed and moved closer to her. Rukia willed herself not to flinch away, not to show that she was afraid. But, being as human as she was, she immediately shied away from him, as he got too close for her liking.  
Through the mirror, she saw he scowled at her quick movement.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, hesitating to move closer to her.  
She sneered as she felt anger coursing through her.  
"As if you don't know. I thought we already went through this," she snapped and whirled around to face him. She felt the rage taking over, creating a different Rukia.  
"You know exactly what I mean! I know you do! Don't you dare pretend you don't! You can't just fucking kidnap me and expect me to go along with this bullshit!"  
Ichigo was slightly taken back by her sudden outburst, but never less held his ground.  
"YOU'RE the one who's overreacting! Ever heard the term _mate_? And what does mates do?" he pointed a long finger at her.  
"Oh, excuse ME. I'm sorry that I didn't go along with your little plan," Rukia added and mocked him, "Oh yeah I'm just gonna bite this chick and make her my mate randomly and expect her not to have a single complaint and to go along with this mates are supposed to mate BULLSHIT!" Rukia huffed, her face bright red from screaming at him.  
"Why do you have to be such a stubborn _human_!" he hissed.  
"Oh, I'm SO sorry, your _majesty_. How silly of me!" Rukia mocked bowed. "I'm sorry to upset the ROYAL KING of assholes."  
"Shut your damn mouth, woman," Ichigo bared his fangs at her.  
"Oh, now it's WOMAN? Why don't you shut YOUR damn mouth, oh great King of Assholes?" Rukia spat out while glaring at him.  
"Shut up!"  
Rukia smirked, knowing she hit a nerve.  
"What? Don't like it when I talk back. Well I refuse to be treated as a fucking possession/pet of yours." Ichigo suddenly moved forward and pinned her to the wall.  
"No, I don't like it when my possessions talk back to me," he growled his eyes flashing dangerously. Rukia gasped, but held her ground.  
"Well too fucking bad! I'm not your damn possession! To be mates is to be equal to each other! And I highly doubt this is such!" Rukia stood on her tiptoes so her face was directly in Ichigo's.  
"Shut up!"  
Rukia knew she had a point and Ichigo realized it too.  
"No. You can't make me, asshole."  
"Is that the only comeback you have? To call me an asshole?"  
"What would you like me to say then? Call you the King of Fucking Assholes?"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut your damn mouth?"  
"Wow, this proves you have a longer memory than a goldfish! Congratulations! Yes, in fact you did! But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you!" Ichigo took a step forward and pushed her closer to the wall.  
"You will fucking listen to me," he growled, baring his fangs to try and menacing.  
"Is that all you can do to scare me? Bare your fangs? Edward from Twilight is scarier than you! And he sparkles like a fucking fairy!" Rukia pushed him away from her.  
"I am SO done with your bullshit! I haven't even been here for three full days and I'm already sick of your damn face! Take me back home now or else!"  
"Or else what? You're going to run away again? You already done that twice! And I got you both times! I'm faster than you and stronger than you! The only way you'd be able to escape is if you were a vampire yourself!" he sneered, his fangs still out.  
"Oh really?" Rukia raised her eyebrows and walked over to him. His expression changed to angry from confused as she took his face in both hands.  
She then yanked his head down to her neck and pushed his still out fangs into the same mark where he bite her before.  
"Fine, I'll become a vampire then."

**Sorry for the long wait. Stupid computer broke again. This is all from my iPod. So please excuse all the mistakes for now. So, did you like it? Cliff-hanger! You all probably hate me now. ._. Ha. Well, review my darlings! I really want to know what you think! Oh- before I forget- please excuse all the cussing too. I _may _have put too much in there. Maybe..eh. **

**Another note: sorry for the long wait again. I'm working on so many different stories now. And I have some on Wattpad too. So yeah. BYE! **


End file.
